Beating Out the Demon
by Lythis
Summary: Kazuma's willing to do anything for Yukina.......even give up his humanity... (Yukina x Kazuma)


Please note that all characters contained here within are the property of Yoshiro Togashi and not me.  
  
Warnings: Uh.......Yukina x Kazuma  
  
Beating out the Demon By: Skylar Inari  
  
Hiei glared at the snow as he tried to brush the fluffy white stuff off of his clothes.  
  
He hated the snow, the cold, the annoying lights the ningen's always seemed to put up around this time of year - why he didn't know, they couldn't possibly be pleased with the weather - and most of all the stupid songs everyone was singing. If he heard that infernal "Jingle Bells, jingle bells...." one more time............Koenma be damned he was going to shut up the singers if he heard that song again.  
  
The sound of knocking interrupted his thoughts, " Yukina-san! Yukina-san! It is I Kazuma Kuwabara! Please open the door!"  
  
It was Kazuma. Hiei sighed, that was another problem, how was he going to stop that buffoon from hurting Yukina.  
  
Oh, Kazuma would never willingly cause her harm it was just that ningens simply did not live long lives and when Yukina gave her heart to someone she gave it for keeps. Not a bad trait certainly but, why a human?  
  
Hiei leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was nestled in. He froze as snow slipped down the back of his collar. Damned snow!  
  
A soft laugh drew his attention away from the lump of icy uncomfort.  
  
Hiei glanced down and was tempted to sigh again, it was Kurama.  
  
"Hiei, don't you have anywhere to go? It's kind of cold to be sleeping in trees at this time of the year. You'll turn into a snowball."  
  
Hiei glared at the fox as he slipped off his perch."Hn. It's none of your concern."  
  
Kurama shrugged, his normally red hair was fast getting covered in snowflakes, "You can come to my house if you want, my mother won't mind."  
  
Hiei looked at him, "I'll come after the buffoon leaves my sister. Is that alright?"  
  
Kurama smiled softly," Don't look upon it as an obligation. I have to go now. Mother wants me to pick up some things from the store."  
  
***  
  
Hiei sat on Kurama's bed and glared once more. The horrible obsession of the lights and tinsel and trees had spread even to the fox's room. A small angel sat upon Kurama's desk and softly sang, "Hark the Herald Angel's Sing.....".  
  
The door opened and the redhead walked in shaking the snow from his hair.  
  
Hiei sat up and pointed to the little angel with an accusing finger, "What is the meaning of that?"  
  
Kurama glanced over at the angel and smiled, "It was a gift. Besides it's Christmas time and those sort of things are normal at this time of the year."  
  
Hiei frowned, the answer not being what he expected, "What is Christmas?"  
  
Kurama sat down on his bed pulling a pillow into his arms, "What is Christmas? I guess I never really thought about it. The stores use it as a marketing gimmick. But really it was started to celebrate the birth of the humans god."  
  
"So what's with the lights and "Hiei cringed," the singing? And that stupid tree."  
  
"It's to celebrate. This is how humans show affection for a deity, at least this one. "Kurama looked over at Hiei, "Why does the singing bother you so much?"  
  
"Because it's stupid. And because it serves no purpose that I can see. It's pointless."  
  
"Just because things don't have a purpose doesn't mean that they are pointless. They have a point - to make people happy - and that is all of a purpose that they need."  
  
Hiei's expression betrayed his thought's on how stupid that idea was.  
  
Kurama sighed, "You still don't get it. Christmas is pointless, that's true, but at the same time it serves to keep the humans happy so why burst their bubble and tell them that it's stupid?" He shrugged, "Besides, it is fun."  
  
Hiei nodded, sort grasping the idea of Christmas now.  
  
"That's not all that was bothering you though is it?" The perceptive fox asked.  
  
Hiei sighed, he should have known that Kurama would have figured it out, "It's about Kazuma and Yukina."  
  
"You mean the different aging systems don't you?" Asked Kurama quietly.  
  
Hiei stared at Kurama in astonishment, "How did you know that?!"  
  
Kurama looked down at his hands for a moment then ran them through his hair, "I wasn't supposed to tell you but..........Kazuma has already been trying to find solutions to that with me for quite some time and we've come up with a possible solution to the problem."  
  
Hiei tried and found that he couldn't take his eyes off Kurama, "Which is?"  
  
Kurama smiled, "It was quite easy to do actually once we thought of it. We have to change his reiki to youki."  
  
Hiei stared at the fox in astonishment, "He wouldn't do that." Scoffed Hiei," He wants to be human."  
  
Kurama smiled, "You'd be surprised at what humans will do for love. Kazuma is willing to give up his humanity for your sister, he's not going to hurt her."  
  
"Hn." The fire demon tried to find some fault in what the fox had said and couldn't. "So how is he going to go about changing his youki, and for that matter wont he be a rather pathetic demon? I mean he's an A class human, which is rare, but that only equals a B level demon. He's not going to be able to protect her very well at that level of power."  
  
" He's managed up till now." Pointed out the slender red head, he went over to his desk and pulled out a battered notebook.  
  
" What's that?"  
  
Kurama flipped through the notebook, pulled out a page and gave it to Hiei wordlessly.  
  
Hiei regarded the sheet of what appeared to him pointless equations and various other mumbo jumbo. Then he turned it upside down and sideways as he tried to make sense of it. Finally he shoved it back at Kurama, " I don't need to look at your stupid homework fox."  
  
Kurama chuckled, " It's not my homework."  
  
"Well what is it then?!" growled Hiei violently.  
  
"It's calculations that prove what level Kazuma would be at if he changed into a demon."  
  
Hiei regarded the paper in Kurama hands thoughtfully, "And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And what level would the buffoon be at if he were a demon you stupid fox!!" Exploded the fire demon.  
  
The door cracked open, and Shiori's face appeared in the crack, "Shuuichi- kun would you please ask your friend to keep the noise down? I was trying to sleep."  
  
"Gomen, kassan. It won't happen again." Kurama reassured his mother.  
  
"Alright Shuuichi-kun, arigato." The door shut softly.  
  
Hiei seethed, "So what's the answer?" he hissed under his breath.  
  
"You'd be surprised. According to my calculations Kazuma would turn out to be a S level demon." Kurama grinned.  
  
Hiei just looked at him, "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
"You are lying."  
  
Kurama patted the fire demon on the head impishly, "Sorry, but it's the truth. He'd turn out to be an S level demon, one that would be powerful enough to beat Yusuke on a bad day."  
  
Hiei considered that, "So how come he isn't like a SS level human then?"  
  
"Because his body wouldn't be able to handle the strain of that much power."  
  
"Alright." Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll accept that."  
  
"You're too kind." Murmured Kurama under his breath.  
  
Hiei pretended he hadn't heard that. "So how are we going to change his ki?"  
  
"We?" Asked Kurama in amusement.  
  
"Yes, WE."  
  
Kurama held up his hands, "You win. You see every human has a demon part of them that has been deeply buried underneath all their humanness - "  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that's a word fox."  
  
"Probably not." Admitted Kurama, "However as I was saying, if the demon part of the human in question is awakened they become completely demon with pretty much the same personality as they had before."  
  
Hiei digested this, "So how do we awaken his demon part?"  
  
"We beat it out of him."  
  
"We beat it out of him. . ." Hiei nodded absently then his head jerked up, "We WHAT?!"  
  
Kurama smiled softly at Hiei's shock, "We beat it out of him."  
  
"And what if it doesn't wake up?! How will we explain that to my sister?! 'Hi sis, just thought we'd tell you that the love of your life is dead because we beat him to death because we were trying to make you happy.' Oh yeah, Kurama, that'll go down real good with her."  
  
"You don't have to be sarcastic." Sulked Kurama, "It will work. . . .Theoretically."  
  
Hiei glared at the fox, "Well, you'd better hope that your theory is correct."  
  
Kurama nodded, "There are certain plants that should help the process."  
  
The fire demon regarded the fox, astonishment plain on his face as well as fear, "You are going to depend on a couple of herbs to keep Kazuma alive while we beat him?!"  
  
The fox demon looked up at Hiei as if daring him to disagree, "Yes. I. Am."  
  
Hiei buried his face in his hands, "Kurama."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You've never met a pissed ice demon have you?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh gods, we're doomed!"  
  
"Why? Is it bad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How bad exactly?"  
  
"Very, very bad."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you care?"  
  
"Not really. The process should work."  
  
"We are doomed. I was right."  
  
"Why are we doomed?"  
  
"Kurama, if Yukina tries to kill you don't expect help from me. I'll be hiding in the Makai."  
  
"Wimp."  
  
"No, I'm intelligent."  
  
"The process will work."  
  
"How do you know? Its just scribblings on a piece of paper."  
  
"It will work."  
  
"It's your funeral."  
  
"Theoretically the process is correct, Hiei. All mistakes have been considered and compensated for, nothing will go wrong."  
  
"Theories be damned, if this one goes wrong Yukina will have your hide."  
  
"I don't know why you are so set against my theories, they say they will work."  
  
"Now you say that they're talking to you! We are doomed."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, and stop saying we are doomed. Everything will be fine."  
  
"You are going to die."  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Suit yourself, I'll pick up whatever is left of you when she's done."  
  
". . ."  
  
"I'm not lying fox, if Kazuma dies we are in BIG trouble."  
  
"You are still in right Hiei?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"I must be crazy. Yes, I'm in."  
  
"Good, we are going to do it tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?"  
  
"So we can surprise Yukina on Christmas Day. It's Christmas Eve tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight Kurama."  
  
"Bye Hiei, shut the window when you leave."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I hope you're not right about Yukina."  
  
"I am fox, I am."  
  
"I thought you were leaving."  
  
"I am, right now."  
  
"Then leave, already."  
  
" Ja."  
  
Kurama stared out the open window that Hiei had forgotten to close when he left then sighed.  
  
"Now back to those theories. Now, where are the one's that are only half done? Ah ha! Found them! Hope Hiei doesn't find out that my theories aren't completed.."  
  
***  
  
Hiei stared at the sleeping form of his sister, his eyes strangely gentle.  
  
She was so innocent - no, forgiving. That had been proven when she had asked him not to kill the thing that had imprisoned her and tortured her for her tears.  
  
Hiei didn't blame Kazuma for loving her, he just wished that the ningen would use his brains a bit more.....and get some sword training. If the truth were to be told Hiei's biggest problem against Kazuma was that Hiei didn't want Yukina to be hurt by losing the one she loved.  
  
And Kurama and his damned theories had come up with a way to fix that.  
  
So while Hiei would never show a change in attitude Kazuma would no longer be as hated.  
  
If those bloody theories worked.  
  
Hiei gently placed a blanket around Yukina's shoulders and flitted away into the night.  
  
***  
  
Kazuma stared at the small cup of crushed herbs that Kurama had given to him to take.  
  
Did he what to become a demon?  
  
Hell no.  
  
Did he want to save Yukina-san from pain and protect her?  
  
Hell yeah.  
  
Kazuma sighed loudly and picked up the cup. Kurama had told him to take the herbs tonight. Apparently they needed time to become absorbed into his system.  
  
He had always prided himself on being the only human - at least entirely human - member of the rekai tantei. Now he was going to become a demon.  
  
For the sake of love.  
  
However, Kazuma had always prided himself on being a man also.  
  
If he were a demon could he still be a man?  
  
Face resolute Kazuma gravely swallowed the contents of the cup.  
  
He didn't know.  
  
But he was going to try.  
  
***  
  
".....and if this gene connects with this one here - if my calculations are correct - what should happen is an interwarping of the metaphysical layers that are superimposed upon the generic soul to give it individuality so that the layer will become tightly meshed with the generic soul so that the demonic gene is awakened. This should spark the physical and soulular interchange that should enable the host of the newly awakened demon gene to survive the influx of ki............"  
  
***  
  
The night passed quickly, with the fluffy snowflakes drifting silently down.  
  
***  
  
Kurama looked at Kazuma seriously. "Are you ready to go through with this?"  
  
Kazuma nodded, "Yes." His tone of voice left no room for argument.  
  
"As you wish." Kurama looked around the empty room, "Did you take the herbs?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I see." Kurama's voice was distant, as were his eyes.  
  
"So, are we going to start now?"  
  
Kurama looked up slightly startled, then his eyes went distant again, "No....we have to wait for somebody."  
  
***  
  
Hiei flitted rapidly from tree to tree.  
  
He was late, damnit.  
  
Late to beat up the buffoon.  
  
Damnit.  
  
Kurama wasn't going to be pleased. The bloody fox hated waiting for anybody.  
  
K'so.  
  
Hiei flitted to a slightly large misshapen tree branch and paused to think about what his excuse for being late was going to be. It would have to be good.  
  
Maybe.................a dog had attached itself to his leg and he had not wished to kill the stupid creature because a little girl had been watching.  
  
Hiei snorted. Kurama would not be fooled by that pathetic excuse for a lie. The fox was a thief after all, and the only ones that could lie better than thieves were diplomats.  
  
He flitted off of the tree branch disdainfully.  
  
He had to get there.  
  
And damn the consequences.  
  
***  
  
"So what's wrong with you Kurama?!" Demanded Kazuma after waiting - rather impatiently - for thirty minutes. "And who the hell are we waiting for."  
  
Kurama sighed and stared at the rose in his hands for a moment before answering, "We are waiting for Hiei."  
  
"HIEI!!!!!!!! You told him!!!!!!!"  
  
"Only because he asked me what would happen to Yukina-chan if you were to perish."  
  
"Alright..." Kazuma stared hard at the unusually subdued kitsune, "What's wrong  
  
Kurama?"  
  
Kurama looked down at the floor then replied softly, "I am wondering what the punishment shall be."  
  
"Punishment? What Punishment?" Kazuma looked bewildered.  
  
"Do you think Koenma will allow me to go unpunished?"  
  
"Why wouldn't he?! You're helping me."  
  
"I'm killing a ningen." Kurama's voice was clipped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kurama ran a slender hand through his wealth of hair, "When it all comes down to it, what I am doing is taking a human life. I am killing your human self so that your demon self can be in control."  
  
Kazuma was subdued, "What's the normal punishment?"  
  
"Death." Kurama's eyes glittered angrily, "Enma-sama does not like demons so his punishments are harsher on us."  
  
"But," Kazuma protested, "You don't think that Koenma would just kill you because you were helping me!"  
  
"Enma's Laws are not to be broken for any reason, by anyone."  
  
"What about if a ningen kills a demon?"  
  
Kurama laughed bitterly, "Nothing happens. The human goes free and we cannot even take revenge for the demon's death."  
  
"That doesn't seem very fair."  
  
Kurama simply shook his head.  
  
"I don't want to become a demon then." Kazuma declared.  
  
Kurama's head shot up and he stared at Kazuma questioningly.  
  
"I don't want to become a demon if I lose two of the people I care about."  
  
"But.what about Yukina?"  
  
"She'll understand when I explain the whole thing to her."  
  
Kurama sighed, "It doesn't matter now anyway. The herbs I gave you have already started the process of killing your human self."  
  
"But you're going to die!"  
  
"Maybe, but let us do what we want baka." Hiei's voice rang out in the bare room.  
  
"What's done is done. You are going to become a demon."  
  
"Hiei!!"  
  
The small fire demon drew his katana, "No more protesting....SHI- NE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei lunged at Kazuma with his sword.  
  
"Forgive me, Kazuma." Said Kurama softly - knowing the pain he was going to cause his friend. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices. ROSE-WHIP!"  
  
***  
  
Pain.  
  
It was filling his mind and pouring over into his soul.  
  
It hurt.  
  
Worse than any battle wounds he had ever received before.  
  
Not because of the strength of the attacks but because his friends were doing it.  
  
Friends....  
  
With a start, Kazuma realized that he no longer really hated the short fire demon; he just fought with him out of habit.  
  
He really was losing two friends.  
  
They were going to die so that he could be happy with his love.  
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
They hadn't let him change his mind when he said that he didn't want to go through with this plan when he'd been told that they would die.  
  
Pain.  
  
Red-hot agony.  
  
It rippled through him like an unruly river; tearing the very essence of his being.  
  
He screamed.  
  
He was being ripped apart.  
  
His very soul was in torment from the unrelenting attacks on the very fibers that created what and who he was.  
  
Something cracked within his innermost self.  
  
His entire being felt raw under the torrent of youki that began to rise out of the shattered mutilated husk that had once been his human self.  
  
Blackness engulfed him.  
  
***  
  
Kurama stared at the bloody hulk that was now Kazuma, then turned away feeling slightly sick.  
  
Hiei sheathed his katana and walked over to the fox. "He took more damage than I thought he would."  
  
"You've always underestimated him, Hiei."  
  
Hiei snorted, "Maybe." He gestured to the bloody heap, "What do we do about him?"  
  
"Nothing. It's up to him now if he wants to survive."  
  
"I see." Hiei was silent for a moment, "How many hours did we beat him?"  
  
Kurama looked at his watch, "About six hours."  
  
"How long will it take for him to awaken?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?!"  
  
Kazuma's body started to tremble.  
  
***  
  
He was still whole. Still the same as before.  
  
No, that wasn't quite right.  
  
He was the same just as he was different.  
  
It was very disturbing.  
  
It was like he was swimming.  
  
He had no weight, no substance.  
  
Slowly he began to remember what had happened.  
  
Yukina. Love. Being beaten by his friends. They were going to die.  
  
He began to struggle out of his weightless prison and move towards completely awakening.  
  
He owed that much at least to his friends who were willing to die for him.  
  
And Yukina was waiting.  
  
He fought his way out of the last remaining chains.  
  
Dimly he heard Kurama gasp.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
He could see.  
  
But everything was different.  
  
It was like being blind all of his life then suddenly being able to see clearly.  
  
He could easily view the shimmering aura's that wrapped around Kurama and Hiei's bodies.  
  
He finally understood how the demons could tell the strength of each other so simply that they did not even have to think about it.  
  
It was the brightness of the aura that told the strength - not the size.  
  
"Kazuma?" Kurama asked softly, his eyes slightly worried.  
  
Slowly Kazuma tilted his head up to meet Kurama's gaze.  
  
Kurama's eyes were dark with worry.  
  
Kazuma tried to concentrate enough to answer the worried fox demon but found himself continuously distracted by the shimmering film that kept wafting in front of his face.  
  
Hiei stared at Kazuma for a while, trying to figure out what was wrong with the strangely altered ningen.....no, demon. Then he smirked slightly, " Kurama, show him how to turn off the aura sight. He's getting distracted."  
  
The worry fled from Kurama's eyes, and he chuckled softly. " Alright. Kazuma this is what you do."  
  
Kurama gazed intently at Kazuma.  
  
A slight tendril of awareness that was not his own invaded Kazuma's conscience.  
  
Immediately innate mental defenses sprang into action to repel the foreign conscience.  
  
The awareness chuckled, it's alright Kazuma, it's just me.  
  
The defenses relaxed, this was not an enemy.  
  
Watch.  
  
The awareness dived deeper into Kazuma's mind and seemingly with no effort flipped a mental switch.  
  
Slowly the awareness withdrew.  
  
" There." Kurama rubbed his temples gently, "Can you concentrate now?"  
  
Kazuma looked at Kurama and saw him clearly again. "Hai."  
  
"Good." Hiei looked over to the fox who was still rubbing his temples, "That was pretty skillful of you. To be able to invade a mind like that without the aid of a Jagan or a focus."  
  
"I'm going to have a headache for hours." Moaned Kurama.  
  
Kazuma looked back and forth at Kurama and Hiei in bewilderment, " How are the two of you being so calm when you know that you just sentenced yourselves to death?!"  
  
The fox demon and fire demon looked at Kazuma then at each other for a long moment.  
  
Kurama shrugged, "I guess that when you resign yourself to something it's not as horrible. Besides, after living for a thousand years there is not that much left that I haven't done. So Koenma's punishment will not be so bad because I don't fear it. And I'd rather die knowing that I helped a friend than live knowing I could have helped."  
  
Hiei remained silent. Anything is worth doing for Yukina's happiness. He thought to himself.  
  
"But......." Kazuma began.  
  
Kurama shook his head gently, "We want to do this Kazuma, no but's about it."  
  
Hiei shook himself out of his thought's. "Are we going to see Yukina now?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama paused, "Right after we return Kazuma back to his human form."  
  
***  
  
Yukina pushed back her hair from her face and surveyed the room with a critical eye.  
  
She was determined to make Kazuma love it.  
  
The room was beautifully decorated with garlands of tinsel and small Christmas ornaments hanging from the tree Shizuru and Keiko had helped her get two days ago.  
  
From the fireplace hung decorative stockings and over the door was some mistletoe.  
  
Shizuru had decided that a Christmas party should be held up in the Kuwabara's family cottage.  
  
Yukina nodded to herself. The room was perfect, right down to the softly singing angel on the corner table and the cute little reindeer and Santa that Keiko and Botan had misted on to the windows.  
  
Kazuma was sure to love it. He just had to.  
  
Keiko peered into the room from the kitchen, "Yukina, could you help us? It's time to decorate the cookies."  
  
Yukina smiled, "Hai! I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
"Alright!" Keiko ducked back into the kitchen were the delicious aroma of baked sugar cookies was wafting from.  
  
Yukina quickly bent and straightened a stray present underneath the tree and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"What do you think Yusuke got me?" Asked Keiko nervously as they expertly added decorations to the cookies.  
  
Shizuru shrugged, "I'm not sure, you'll probably like it though. I heard Kazuma gloating about how Yusuke had to ask Kurama for help on choosing a present for you. It's most likely something you'll like; I don't know anybody with better taste than Kurama."  
  
Yukina kept quiet. She knew someone with better taste.  
  
Shizuru laughed, "Look at Yukina! She's offended that I could think that anyone has better taste then my brother."  
  
Keiko giggled.  
  
Yukina blushed, and stared hard at her platter of cookies.  
  
"Come on Yukina, I can't say he has good taste, he's my brother!!! It's my duty as a sister to put him down." Teased Shizuru gently.  
  
"It's okay, Shizuru. I understand." Yukina smiled at the tall brown haired girl. "I just...."  
  
"Am totally in love with him, so I don't like any badmouthing of him right?" Finished  
  
Keiko impishly.  
  
Yukina blushed, "Hai."  
  
Shizuru smiled, "That's cute."  
  
Yukina blushed redder, "Please stop."  
  
Shizuru patted Yukina on the head, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, did you know that?"  
  
"I -" Yukina began when she was cut off.  
  
Someone had knocked on the door. The festivities would begin.  
  
***  
  
Kazuma stared out at his best friends from a corner of the room.  
  
Shizuru had been right to hold the party out at the cabin.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko were talking about a new store that had opened up on main street.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were sitting together with Shizuru discussing various items of interest.  
  
Their interest, not his.  
  
Botan and Koenma hadn't showed up yet - they were busy in the Rekai, dealing with the rude souls that had had the bad taste to leave their human bodies on Christmas Eve. But they had promised to show up later.  
  
And Yukina was playing the hostess - making sure that everyone was comfortable and happy.  
  
Kazuma smiled as he watched the woman he loved move about the room. He loved the way the candles cast shadows on her hair - making her even more ethereal and beautiful.  
  
He came to a decision. He wanted to tell her now. With all his friends in attendance - well, not all but once Koenma showed up it would be too late for Kurama and Hiei to see.  
  
So it had to be done now.  
  
He walked over to where Yukina stood in the center of the room. "Yukina."  
  
She turned and smiled at him, "Kazuma, are you enjoying yourself?" Her voice was filled with love.  
  
A light blush spread across his face, "Hai.I have something to give you, Yukina."  
  
She was blushing now also, "But it's not present time yet."  
  
He shook his head, "It has nothing to do with Christmas. I've wanted to do this for a long time." He raised his voice slightly, "With as many friends as possible in attendance."  
  
The conversations ceased around the room and they all looked expectantly at Kazuma.  
  
He went down on one knee in front of Yukina and took her small hand in his then looked adoringly into her eyes. "I love you, and I have since the day I saw you in the video Koenma gave Yusuke. I don't have much to give you except an honest and loyal heart, the promise of never ending protection and a true strong love. But," Kazuma paused and slipped a ring on her finger, "Will you marry me? And stay by my side forever?"  
  
Yukina's eyes filled with happy tears that threatened to spill over, "Yes." She flung herself at Kazuma and wrapped her arms around his neck crying in joy, "I'll stay with you forever and ever and ever Kazuma!"  
  
Tears streaked down Kazuma's face and he clasped Yukina to him.  
  
A cheer went up around the couple. Five wine glasses were raised high in salute of the two kneeling in the middle.  
  
The candles burned merrily that moment indeed.  
  
***  
  
Kurama stared out into the darkness of the night. Hiei sat silently in a chair near the fox.  
  
Kurama spoke first, "What do you feel about their marriage?"  
  
Hiei was silent for a moment, "Not as bad as I thought I'd feel. He'll be able to protect her now."  
  
"He always has." Kurama gently returned to the sulky fire demon.  
  
"Don't remind me." Muttered Hiei.  
  
A small light streaked across the sky.  
  
Kurama let out a soft sigh, "Koenma and Botan are here."  
  
"We knew the consequences fox."  
  
"I know, but I wish I could stay for the wedding at least."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Do you think that they'll go see Kazuma and Yukina first?" Asked Kurama after a brief moment of silence.  
  
"Probably." Hiei slipped out of the chair and stood beside Kurama, "One of the others is bound to tell them and they'll go give their congratulations to them. Koenma will notice the difference in Kazuma immediately and will come storming back here to take us away to our deaths."  
  
"You're right. Our mark is plainly visible on Kazuma at this time. If we had been able to keep Koenma from seeing Kazuma for about six months he'd have no clue as to who aided in killing the Kazuma's human soul." Kurama stared at the stars.  
  
"Any regrets?"  
  
"None. It was done out of love."  
  
"Hai."  
  
***  
  
Koenma and Botan landed directly in front of the newly promised couple.  
  
The moment the oar steadied itself Botan flung herself off of it and at Yukina. "I'm so happy for you!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yukina smiled, "Thank-you Botan."  
  
Koenma stared in horror at Kazuma.  
  
Botan turned to Koenma, " Aren't you going to say anything?!"  
  
"What?" Koenma couldn't take his eyes off of Kazuma, "Oh yes, it's wonderful."  
  
Kazuma held his breath.  
  
Koenma knew.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were going to die.  
  
Koenma frowned, "Where are Kurama and Hiei?" He demanded abruptly.  
  
Kazuma winced, "At the cottage."  
  
"I see." Koenma turned on his heel and marched angrily towards the oar. "Botan, we have some arrests to make."  
  
"Nani?! On Christmas?!" Botan reluctantly pried herself away from hugging Yukina. "Who? Why?!"  
  
As the Prince of the Spirit World and his main Ferry Girl got on the oar Kazuma spoke.  
  
"Koenma, it was my choice."  
  
The Prince gave no sigh of having heard.  
  
The oar took off.  
  
Yukina searched Kazuma's face, " What was your choice?"  
  
Kazuma hugged Yukina to him, tears streaked down his face freely.  
  
Arigato....Kurama and Hiei. Arigato..Aishiteru......  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
